OS ULTIORA AMORTENTIA
by Melankton
Summary: Voldemort veut se venger de Drago Malefoy. Pour ce faire, il veut l'humilier autant qu'il soit possible d'humilier un sorcier de son rang. Théodore Nott dirige l'opération. Hermione Granger en sera la clé.


**ULTIORA AMORTENTIA**

_C'est la sixième année. Mi-février. _

Drago Malefoy vient de baisser les bras. Il a abandonné sa mission – il ne tuera pas son directeur. La raison ? Il est tombé amoureux. Il ne l'a pas vu venir. Elle s'appelle Asteria Greengrass, c'est une Sang-Pur. Elle est belle. Intelligente et jeune. Raffinée. Douce. Elle n'adhère pas comme le reste de sa famille aux idéologies voldemoriennes. Tout ce qu'il aime. _Elle est parfaite._

Le maître est furieux, il vient de perdre sa meilleure chance d'infiltrer Paulard. Sa meilleure chance de tuer Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort souhaite se venger. Mais la mort est tellement simple. Il veut en premier lieu humilier le nom pur des Malefoy avant de tuer leur fils.

Quoi de mieux qu'une relation avec une Sang-de-Bourbe pour leur faire ravaler leur fierté ?

Il fit alors appeler Théodore Nott, fils de l'un de ses bras-droits. Il lui confia une mission.

Nott, élève méconnu du grand public bien que très brillant, avait des gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Son nez était pincé fermement par deux morceaux de bois, l'empêchant d'humer la potion qu'il mélangeait ardemment. Il se souvenait des paroles de Slughorn en début d'année – c'était une des potions les plus dangereuses.

Pour un élève comme lui, cependant, la concocter ne fut pas un réel défit. Il y parvint après un seul essai raté. Le vrai chalenge avait été de récupérer l'ADN de Malefoy et de la Sang-de-bourbe. Le maître avait été clair : il voulait l'expérience la plus humiliante possible. « Déstabilise tout le monde, Nott. » fut la dernière phrase qu'il lui avait dite, avec une pointe de sadisme sous-jacent.

C'est donc avec un plaisir malsain qu'il sépara sa potion dans deux fioles, l'une contenant un cheveu blond trouvé sur l'oreiller de Malefoy, l'autre un long crin marron épais et emmêlé, pris par _Wingardium Leviosa_ pendant que Granger étudiait. C'est deux fioles représentait l'avenir de Nott. Une fois Malefoy détrôné et tué, il recevrait la Marque des ténèbres et deviendrait le nouveau prince des serpents. Il étiqueta les deux fioles et emballa ces dernières dans deux paquets distincts. Nous étions le 14 février 1997, 7h du matin. Cela allait être un jeu d'enfants.

Hermione Granger émergeait lentement de son sommeil tendant les bras au-dessus de sa tête afin de dégourdir les muscles crispés de son dos. Après un soupir lent, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Cela allait être une bonne journée. Elle le sentait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Drago Malefoy se réveilla en sursaut, des sueurs froides ruisselant le long de son dos. À ses côtés, une créature brune aux longues jambes dénudées remua dans son sommeil et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles. Il esquissa un sourire tendre, tout cauchemar oublié. Avec douceur, il écarta du bout des doigts une mèche épaisse qui barrait le visage d'Asteria et lui baisa le bout du nez. La jeune fille sourit. « Ma vélane préférée… nous allons être en retard. » La jolie brune acquiesça tandis que Drago sortait du lit et parti sous la douche.

Nott, en entendant la porte de la salle de bain se refermer sur Malefoy, passa la tête par les tentures entourant son lit et, voyant Asteria endormie, il en profita. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et murmura : « _Impero._ » Aussitôt, le corps de la jeune fille se redressa sur son lit et, bien qu'à moitié consciente, elle sortit à toute vitesse du dortoir des garçons, ses vêtements dans sa main. Asteria passerait le reste de la journée cloîtrée dans sa chambre, comme le lui avait ordonné Nott. Ce dernier profita du champ libre pour disposer une lettre parfumée et une praline soigneusement emballée sur le lit du blond. Au moment où Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain, il entendit la porte claquer et, en voyant le présent sur son lit, il songea que sa belle était partie bien vite.

_Drago,_

_J'ai lu dans la gazette du sorcier que ce jour_

_Était la journée des amoureux, dans beaucoup_

_De cultures. Voici mon premier présent, fais-lui_

_Honneur. D'autres suivront. Je t'aime, Drago._

_Asteria._

Drago prit la petite praline emballée dans du papier rose et, en toute confiance, un délicieux sourire aux lèvres, il l'engloutit, la savourant lentement.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis un parfait abruti. Harry a réussi à me faire_

_Voir ce que je refusais d'admettre, tenant trop à_

_Notre amitié… Je détestais tellement voir Cormac_

_Auprès de toi. Je haïssais le fait même que tes lèvres_

_Aient pu toucher celles de Viktor Krum. Maintenant,_

_J'ai compris que cette jalousie était le premier signe_

_De mon amour pour toi. Acceptes-tu d'être ma_

_Valentine, aujourd'hui ?_

_Ron._

Incrédule, Hermione lut et relut la lettre que le hibou de Ron venait de déposer. Finalement, lorsqu'elle entendit Parvati et Lavande partir, et malgré le fait que Ron soit supposément avec Lavande, elle se mit à pleurer de joie. Le hibou revint et déposa une rose et une praline accompagnée d'une note_. « N'en parle à personne, je tiens à tout régler avec Lavande, histoire de commencer sur de bonnes bases… »_ Hermione rit de joie à la découverte d'un Ron si nouveau pour elle. Elle mangea la praline et huma la fleur dont le parfum lui fit tourner la tête.

Il était onze heures moins le quart. Hermione était distraite en cours de botanique. Madame Chourave avait essayé de l'interroger à plusieurs reprises mais Hermione ne réagissait guère. Face à elle, Harry et Ron la fixaient, étonné de son manque de réaction.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, tu crois ?_ demanda Harry à Ron. _

- Je n'en sais rien et, sérieux, je m'en fiche, _déclara le roux._

- Faudrait peut-être que vous arrêtiez de vous faire la tête comme ça, cela devient ridicule, Ron. _Le morigéna le Survivant._ T'es avec Lavande, elle a juste dû se sentir vexée qu'une autre fille s'intègre au groupe.

- Et Ginny, alors ? _Répliqua Ron de mauvaise grâce._ Elle était là bien avant Lavande.

-C'est différent, trancha Harry. »

Chourave posa une question et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le cours. Mais Hermione était encore dans la lune. Ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que sur une seule personne.

L'heure du repas allait sonner et Drago faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il était en manque, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps à son goût et il aspirait à l'heure de midi pour la voir, la toucher, l'embrasser. Quand l'horloge magique qu'il voyait à travers sa fenêtre afficha moins-dix, il sortit de son dortoir, parcouru les cachots à toute vitesse et se planta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, juste devant un placard à balais, comme s'il gardait la porte.

Les élèves arrivèrent bientôt en masse et une horde de première et deuxième années affamée passa devant lui. Il vit ensuite défiler la majorité des autres élèves et lâcha même une mauvaise blague à la belette. Enfin, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, sa jolie brune arriva, ses yeux fixés sur ses chaussures. Il n'y tint plus. Son cœur tressauta et accéléra sa course, ses muscles se crispèrent, ses mains devinrent moites, il vacilla même quelques secondes sur ses jambes à sa vue avant de l'agripper par le coude et de l'attirer dans le placard à balais. Drago Malefoy sourit en plaquant une main sur la bouche de sa dulcinée, raffermissant la force de son étreinte. Sans plus attendre, il la retourna dans le maigre espace sombre dont ils disposaient, et plaqua avidement sa bouche contre la sienne.

Dans son coin, Nott jubilait – tout se déroulait à merveille. Il se tenait face à la porte du placard, Colin Crivey à ses côtés, armé de son appareil photo. Colin avait, si on l'observait d'assez près, de larges pupilles bien trop dilatées et opacifiées. Il était sous l'impérium.

« - Hé, Ginny, tu as vu Hermione ? _Questionna Harry Potter, visiblement inquiet._

-Pas depuis hier, pourquoi ? _répliqua la rousse avec des accents doucereux, presque aguicheurs, en se rapprochant du Survivant._

-Elle était vraiment étrange tout à l'heure. Pas vrai Ron ? »

Mais Ron était trop occupé avec la langue de Lavande pour prêter attention à Harry. Ginny esquissa une grimace de dégoût et décréta que Hermione se confierait à elle en cas de problèmes et, bien sûr, elle promit à Harry de le tenir au courant.

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les dégager de son visage tandis que son autre main allait entourer le cou de Malefoy qu'elle embrassait avec fougue. Elle pressa son corps au sien, mit toute la force dans ses bras et, pendant que Malefoy la soulevait sous ses fesses, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle respira quelques secondes avant de replonger dans leur baiser embrasé. Drago l'appuya contre le mur pour soulager ses bras d'une partie de son poids et, après avoir goûté sa langue une nouvelle fois il se détacha légèrement d'elle.

« - Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, _murmura-t-il passablement essoufflé._

-J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, je me suis _languie_ de ce moment pendant chaque minute, de chaque heure… _chuchota la lionne dans l'oreille du blond en décrochant l'un de ses bras de son cou pour venir caresser son torse et descendre, et descendre…_ J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, Drago.

-Moi aussi, Hermione, je… »

Les paroles devinrent bientôt désuètes. Il finit simplement par la poser par terre et l'entrainer vivement jusqu'à la Salle-sur-Demande en empruntant un dédale de couloirs, sans jamais se douter être suivi. Nott ne perdit pas un seul cliché grâce à son reporter hors-pair.

Hermione était désormais complètement nue dans un énorme lit moelleux et Drago, divinement beau, au-dessus d'elle. Ils ne se prirent pas une seule seconde pour savoir s'ils agissaient correctement. L'Amortentia dans leur sang leur dictait leurs gestes, les faisant devenir anodins et normaux. Elle leur faisait croire être le couple le plus amoureux sur terre. Ils avaient logiquement envie l'un de l'autre et c'est sans se poser de question que Hermione offrit sa première fois à Drago.

Il y prit du plaisir et elle aussi. Il sembla que l'Amortentia assourdissait la douleur ressentie. Ils recommencèrent. Et c'est complètement épuisé qu'ils finirent par s'endormir sous les draps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsque Nott passa la porte de la Salle-sur-Demande, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa réussite soit aussi grande. C'est victorieux qu'il ordonna à Colin Crivey de prendre un maximum de clichés des amants enlacés.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque Malefoy se réveilla en sueur, le cœur battant la chamade, il s'attendait à trouver près de lui sa douce et magnifique Asteria. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage rayonnant d'une Sang-de-bourbe face à lui, il crut défaillir.

Lentement, alors qu'il cherchait ses vêtements aux abonnés absents, sa journée torride lui revint en mémoire et il frissonna d'effroi. Mille suppositions dans son cerveau, il quitta vivement la salle et couru à son dortoir où il s'effondra.

Hermione eut plus de mal à se souvenir. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa Malefoy dans un couloir le lendemain matin, tous les détails lui revinrent d'un coup et elle fuit son regard et couru se réfugier dans la Grande Salle, près de Ginny.

À huit heures tapantes, une centaines de hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Salle de repas et distribuèrent les gazettes du sorcier à tous les abonnés. Quelques secondes plus tard, hiboux payés, une rumeur monta dans la salle. Quand Hermione s'inquiéta du bruit allant crescendo, elle releva les yeux pour se trouver face à près de quatre cents autres qui la fixaient d'un œil lugubre.

À la table Serpentard, un bruit pétrifiant retentit et élèves, et professeurs, purent voir Asteria Greengrass sortir en larmes à toute vitesse de la salle tandis que Malefoy tenait une joue rouge.

Hermione se saisit finalement de l'exemplaire d'Harry et poussa un cri.

Sur la une s'étalait : « _**QUI L'EUT CRU ?**_ »

_**Sur la photo de droite vous pouvez apercevoir, chers lecteurs, Drago Malefoy, fils du détenu et Mangemort Lucius Malefoy. Sur toutes les autres photos, vous pouvez remarquer que la personne accompagnant monsieur Malefoy n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant et Née-Moldue. Leur intimité n'est plus à prouver aux vues de ces preuves accablantes. Alors, comme ça, on fricote avec l'ennemi ? Est-ce une révolte d'adolescent, une envie suicidaire, ou un nouveau moyen d'obtenir des informations ? Peut-être aurons-nous la bientôt la réponse. Cependant, chers lecteurs, je vous le demande avec le plus grand sérieux : qui est le plus à blâmer ? Drago Malefoy, qui semble être passée outre les préjugés de sa lignée, ou Hermione Granger, l'ex-petite amie du Survivant et ex-petite amie de ce cher Viktor Krum ? Jusqu'où ira sa dépravation, sa perversion ?**_

_**Votre humble et dévouée reporter à la gazette du sorcier, Rita Sketter. **_

Apparaissaient ensuite huit photos différentes du couple. Des photos très, très embarrassantes.

Par Merlin, qu'avaient-ils fait ?

**FIN**

Peut-être un épilogue est-il à prévoir… J'hésite encore, pour tout vous dire…

ALORS, j'attends vos avis ? :)

Cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai écrit cet OS, il vient juste de se rappeler à mon bon souvenir…

**Bon, ou mauvais ? **

**Au fait, le titre « ULTIORA AMORTENTIA » signifie, l'Amortentia Vindicative.**

Je tiens également à vous informer, si cela vous intéresse, que je suis en plein dans une nouvelle histoire [bien que « Mon âme a son secret – ma vie a son mystère » ne soit pas encore achevée (~REDBLACKHEART)]

**En voici le premier synopsis : **

_Et si Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas empêché Drago d'aller à Durmstrang ? Nous voici de retour en 4__ème__ année, en plein tournoi des _Quatre_ Sorciers. Le charmant bulgare, Viktor Krum, convoite Hermione. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas le seul… Qui est ce jeune blond qui prétend être l'ami de Krum pour la suivre partout ? _

Par contre, je sèche pour le titre, lol. Que pensez-vous de ce maigre résumé ?


End file.
